


Jalapeño Poppers

by summerdayghost



Category: The Good Place (TV)
Genre: Gen, Relationship Problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 16:17:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/summerdayghost
Summary: A look into the household of Chidi Anagonye and Jason Mendoza during Attempt #218.





	Jalapeño Poppers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [telm_393](https://archiveofourown.org/users/telm_393/gifts).



Before living- wait, should it really be called living if this is the after life? Perhaps cohabitating would be a better word? Nah, cohabitating was just a fancy way to say being roommates with and a soulmate was a little bit more than a roommate, even if there were no romantic feelings between the two of them yet (well as far as Chidi was aware, he never knew what was going on in Jianyu’s head) despite being told that-

Ugh, whatever. The word life is in afterlife.

Before living with Jianyu, Chidi didn’t realize how much he needed another person to talk to that would talk back at him.

At first it was nice to have a quiet house. Chidi was able to focus on his reading and get a lot of work done on his manuscript without distractions.

This was at first.

Chidi liked Jianyu, he really did. He respected his lifestyle and found it fascinating. There was so much Chidi would be ready to learn if only Jianyu was able to teach him.

See that was the root of the problem. While Chidi could technically talk to Jianyu, Jianyu could never respond, and Chidi was unsure of the ethics of talking to a person unable to respond. On one hand it was considered okay for the most part by most people to talk to people in comas (but of course Jianyu wasn’t in a coma and that comparison might be unfair and cruel), and on the other hand it was likely impossibly frustrating for Jianyu and might tempt him to break his vow (but maybe temptation was good for Jianyu and maybe it would make him stronger).

Chidi had considered seeing if Jianyu was allowed to write as a substitute for speaking, but he had gotten so torn up over it that would be cheating or not and if cheating was ever okay even in this circumstance, he hadn’t even tried to ask.

Decisions were not easy for Chidi, and he knew that other people ended up making a lot of decisions for him, but he didn’t realize that other people essentially made most of his decisions for him.

Day to day life was much harder now that he had to make one hundred percent of his own choices. Jianyu couldn’t step in and help even if he wanted to. That would require speaking (although Chidi was pretty sure Jianyu could have helped out in a few situations with vague hand gestures but he is afraid he would offend Jianyu if he brought it up on top of the ethics of talking to Jianyu in the first place which have already been partially covered).

Honestly this was hell. Well, hell was perhaps the wrong word. This was the Good Place after all.

All of this is how Chidi ended up pacing back and forth in his kitchen talking to himself, “What should we have for dinner? What should we have for dinner?”

The last thing Chidi expected was to hear an unfamiliar voice say, “Jalapeño poppers.”

The voice sounded as if it were coming from the couch which would be ridiculous because the only person on the couch was Jianyu- wait.

Chidi slowly turned towards the couch, “Jianyu?”

Jianyu stared blankly at him for a few seconds, “Oh, me? Dude my name is Jason. Are we gonna have jalapeño poppers or what?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
